Forbidden Love
by Melinda
Summary: Marco falls in love with the enemy. (Not really sappy, and the enemy is someone on the other side/bad side)


#  Forbidden Love

## 

By: Melinda 

PROLOGUE

It had finally happen, Marco had fallen in love. But with the enemy. Of all the people to like, he choice her...

Her name was Demona, and was probably everything like her name. She wasn't a demon or anything...just very powerful on the "bad side". She was nothing like them though, very passionate, fiery, and dedicated. Wasn't afraid to do anything, and was very well-respected, even by Visser 3.

Marco found out she was on the other side on their last mission. Seeing her yell at Visser 3 to get the "Andalite Bandits" nearly broke his heart, and the fact that she's _ really _ a human and is quite powerful.

Marco and Demona met during lunch time, he walked up to her and started talking to her. They had a lot in common: they like the same books, tv shows, movies, a lot of the general stuff. They were dating for about a month before he found out she was on the other side. Now he didn't know what to do.

Chapter 1 (The Only Chapter!)

A couple of days later, Demona walked up to Marco and put her hands around him. "Hi!" she smiled at him.

He felt nervous and uneasy around at this moment. "Uh, hi." 

She dropped her hands and leaned up against the locker next to his. "You wanna go catch a movie or grab something to eat today?"

"No, I can't." he picked up his books.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I...have plans. With Jake after school." he told her and closed his locker.

"Okay, well why don't ---" he cut her off.

"No, it's guy time, ya know. We're gonna hang out and stuff." he said quickly.

She sighed. "Okay then, well you at least call me tonight so we can plan something?"

He nodded stiffly. "Okay, sure." she kissed him on the cheek and left off to class.

God it hurted him so much, he felt so in love with her. He felt how Jake felt about Cassie, or Tobias felt about Rachel. He felt that kind of love for her.

After school Marco and Jake hung out at the Arcade in the mall. They were playing games, hanging out, snacking, having their "guy time" at the moment.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" Marco asked him slowly.

"Sure, what about?" Jake asked him pulling away from the game.

"It's about...me and Demona." Marco told him seriously and with a lower voice. "You know, and I know she's...working for the 'bad side'. But she doesn't know, and I don't know what to do about it."

Jake stopped walking and looked at him. "You really care about her, huh?"

Marco nodded. "Yes."

Jake smiled. "I'm proud for you, but this really is a tough situation."

Marco looked at him. "I know, man, what should I do though?"

"Do you want to dump her?" Jake asked.

"No, but she is the enemy, you know, and I'm falling in love with her." Marco confessed to Jake.

"If you really think the relationship will work even though she is...then don't dump her. She doesn't know who we are...or just listen to your heart." Jake told him. 

To Jake that really was a doozie of a question. He didn't know what to say really, but that has never happened to him. 

They got back to their table and ate some more pizza. Then Demona walked up to them.

"Hi Marco, hi Jake." Demona smiled at them. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by. I don't want to ruin your 'guy time.'"

Jake smiled. "We don't mind."

"Thanks you guys." Demona had a seat next to Marco.

Jake looked at them, they really didn't look much like a couple. Demona was taller than Marco, not by much...an inch, maybe two. She has short red hair, and dazzingly green eyes. She dressed in skirts and dresses, she was kind of goth-like. But her personality matched Marco's a lot. She was bold, ambitious, but witty and sarcastic. 

Demona and Marco were so opposite from each other, but you knew their relationship could last oddly.

"Uh, Demona, could I talk to you for a moment..." Marco trailed off, hinting to Jake to leave.

"Excuse me." Jake excused himself and walked off towards the restroom.

"Demona, I like you... a lot." Marco started slowly.

Demona smiled. "Marco, I like you a lot, too. I think we have something amazing going on, too, with our relationship. We get along wonderfully an-" Marco cut her off.

"I feel the same way, Demona, it's just that...I don't want..." he trailed off. He didn't know how to word what was going through his mind.

"Marco, sweetie, you don't want what?" she looked at him, reaching towards his hand.

"Demona, this past month with eachother has been amazing. Ever since I've met you it's been amazing an-" Demona cut Marco off now.

"Marco, tell me you aren't dumping me!" she pulled away from him quickly.

"I'm not, it's just...I don't want to," he took a deep breath. "have any secrets between eachother. You know, total honesty...sort of speak."

Demona paused, she didn't want to say anything. She was extremely stumped, she really _ did _ like Marco. She didn't know if she was falling in love with him, but felt that everytime she's with them it's like they were meant to be. She took a deep breath,"Okay Marco, no secrets." she smiled.

Marco smiled. "Okay..."

Demona decided to drop the searching for the "Andalite Bandits" and continue this relationship with Marco. Besides, if it doesn't work she always could go back to the Other Side. 

Besides, she liked Marco way to much to want to ruin anything with him. 

"It was the start of a beautiful friendship"--er relationship.

The End

**_ Authors Note: Demona is my character and I used the very last line from the movie "Casablanca if anybody's wondering. This story I'm kind of iffy about...well the ending anyways. Took me a little bit to write. Basically it's a happy ending story, though. _**


End file.
